Fibromyalgia (FM) is a non-inflammatory syndrome characterized by chronic musculoskeletal pain. In patients suffering from FM, the brain and spinal cord process pain sensations abnormally by lowering the threshold at which stimuli cause pain or discomfort. As such, stimuli, which normally would not cause pain, would be amplified in a patient suffering from FM and cause debilitating pain. In many cases, FM can be accompanied by fatigue, sleep, memory, cognitive difficulties, and/or mood issues. Many subjects suffering from fibromyalgia also have tension headaches, migraines, temporomandibular joint (TMJ) disorder, irritable bowel syndrome, interstitial cystitis or painful bladder syndrome, anxiety, and/or depression. These symptoms can be reduced to some degree through medications. Additionally, patients frequently use alternative therapies, like stress management and exercise, to reduce the symptoms as an alternative to or in addition to the medications with varying levels of success. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-pharmacological treatment that can further reduce the symptoms of FM.